Tristan et Yseult
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: La guerre menace le peuple d'Yseult. Il est temps pour elle de mettre en oeuvre sa magie pour aider les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde dans leur combat. Mais lorsqu'elle croise le regard de Tristan, elle comprend que sa mission représente bien plus…


_Disclaimer : Arthur, Lancelot, Guenièvre, Tristan et toute la bande de la table ronde ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Dommage…_

**Tristan et Yseult **

_Petites notes préliminaires…_

- Malgré le titre, cette histoire n'a aucun rapport avec le mythe de Tristan et Yseult (ou Iseult) N'ayant pas de nom acceptable pour le personnage féminin, mes yeux ont erré sur ma bibliothèque et sont tombés sur cet ouvrage. C'est tout ! Ca manque terriblement d'originalité, je sais... Mais c'est plus romantique que si elle s'appelait Germaine ou Britney... Si vous avez un titre correct à me proposer, proposez !

- Je suis sincèrement navrée pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé le film parce qu'ils le trouvaient trop infidèle à la légende ; cette fic ne rattrape pas les défauts du film ! (au contraire…) Et puis, rappelez-vous que le "Merlin l'Enchanteur" de Walt Disney est lui aussi très éloigné du roman de Chrétien de Troyes... C'est pourtant super, non ? (Arthur est super mignon, Merlin est tout simplement génial malgré son abord dissipé, et Mme Mim est absolument délirante !)

- Il s'agit du récit d'une mère à sa fille. Yseult est une prêtresse celtique, ce qui signifie qu'elle vit un peu à l'écart de son peuple, en communion avec la Dame (ce que j'appelle ici la Dame n'est pas vraiment une déesse, mais plutôt une célébration de la vie et de l'amour) Je n'y connais pas grand chose en mythologie et légendes celtiques, donc j'ai brodé à ma façon. Pardon pour les érudits !

- Je m'excuse platement pour les inexactitudes que j'ai dû commettre en écrivant ce texte… Je n'ai vu le film qu'une seule fois et je crois qu'un second visionnage s'impose…

- Oui, j'ai craqué sur le Tristan du film "Le Roi Arthur". Je le trouve très… poétique.

""" """ """

_Ma chère fille,_

Aujourd'hui tu atteins l'âge que nous, les prêtresses de la Dame, considérons comme l'âge de raison. C'est l'âge où tu décideras de rester dans la voie de la Dame, ou bien de la quitter pour rejoindre celle des humains. Quelque soit ton choix, ma fille, ma chère fille, nous le respecterons et nous t'aimerons, car c'est là la seule vérité qui nous anime : l'amour.

Cette vérité, je l'ai comprise à l'âge que tu as à présent. Quinze printemps ont refleuri sur les hautes terres de Bretagne depuis que tu es venue à la vie. L'eau, le vent, le feu et la terre t'ont assistée, comme ils l'ont fait pour moi, et pour toutes les filles de prêtresses qui t'ont précédée dans ces lieux saints. Demain, tu choisiras quelle sera ta vie : parmi les éléments ou parmi les vivants.

Te voilà femme, à présent. Et pourtant, je me souviens avec une étonnante exactitude le jour où tu es venue au monde. Il y a près de seize ans, ma mère m'a confié les secrets de la vie de même que je vais le faire avec toi. Ma mère était prêtresse comme je le suis, et comme tu le seras peut-être toi aussi. Il en aurait peut-être été différemment de mon destin si la mort n'avait pas mis un terme à l'existence de celui que j'aimais et qui fut ton père. Mais la Dame en a décidé ainsi et j'ai regagné les rangs des prêtresses, aux côtés de mes aïeules.

C'est la dernière fois que tu vois le soleil se coucher avec tes yeux non initiés. Demain, lorsque l'astre se lèvera, tu le verras sans doute différemment car ce que je vais te raconter changera ta vision de la Dame, comme cela a été le cas quand ma mère m'a initiée.

Demain, tu commenceras ta quête initiatique, qui te conduira à choisir ta voie. Alors écoute l'eau, le vent, le feu et la terre, écoute-moi et apprend, avant de faire ton choix…

""" """ """

Il y a près de seize, j'occupais la place qui est la tienne en cet instant. Les derniers rayons d'un soleil écarlate comme le feu éclairaient la terre, se réfléchissaient sur l'eau et réchauffaient l'air. Aujourd'hui, les effluves que le vent nous apporte embaument la douceur et la béatitude, mais, à cette époque, le parfum qui nous enveloppait était celui de la guerre. Le vent charriait l'odeur du sang, le ciel s'embrasait de flèches enflammées, la terre regorgeait de cadavres.

A cette terrible époque, les Saxons et les Romains étaient en guerre pour ces terres auxquelles nous appartenons. Et nous, pauvre peuple miséreux, décimé, réprouvé, résistions entre les deux belligérants.

Il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que Merlin perçoive la menace que représentait cette guerre pour nous : celui qui sortirait victorieux de la bataille, quel qu'il soit, nous écraserait comme il l'aurait fait de son assaillant. C'en était fini de notre civilisation. C'est ce que Merlin perçut.

Mais, d'un l'un des camps, il existait un homme, un homme au coeur pur et bon, un homme, plus qu'un homme même, un prophète, susceptible de nous épargner, de nous guider. Cet homme, c'est notre roi Arthur. Cet homme, ma chère fille, est aussi mon père. Là est le secret que me révélait ma mère lorsque j'eus quinze ans. Il est de coutume d'initier au secret de leur naissance les filles de prêtresses quand elles atteignent cet âge. C'est alors, connaissant cette vérité qui les a menées au monde, qu'elles peuvent choisir leur chemin.

Quand ma mère m'eut révélé ce secret, je fus prise d'un accès de haine envers cet homme qui avait délaissé ma mère s'en même s'enquérir de son enfant. Mais Arthur, comme je l'appris bientôt, ignorait que la femme qu'il avait aimé le temps d'une nuit, lui avait donné une fille. Ceci, il l'ignore encore et l'ignorera toujours. Merlin en a voulu ainsi et je respecte les choix de Merlin car, bien qu'il soit homme et que les hommes soient exclus de notre cercle, il est celui qui connaît le mieux nos secrets.

Lorsque le soleil se leva sur l'aube du jour qui allait changer ma vie, je fus mandée par Merlin lui-même. C'était alors un vieil homme, sage et avisé. Les prêtresses de la communauté m'avaient chargée de mille compliments pour lui, ainsi que de nombre de conseils afin que je leur fasse honneur auprès de lui. Mais, Merlin n'a jamais eu besoin qu'on lui rende grâce. Et il connaît suffisamment les prêtresses pour les estimer à leur juste valeur.

J'étais encore bouleversée par les confidences de ma mère. De toutes les prêtresses, elle était celle que j'aimais et respectais le plus. Maintenant que je savais quelle avait été sa vie, je ne l'en révérais que d'autant plus.

Merlin, de par son grand âge et son allure grandiose, est d'un abord terrifiant. C'est en tous cas l'effet qu'il me fit. Et c'est peut-être ce que tu ressentiras si tu as un jour la chance d'être reçue par lui.

Malgré cela, c'est un être bienveillant, chaleureux et attentionné. D'après les coutumes, j'étais femme, mais mon esprit raisonnait encore comme celui d'une enfant. Merlin comprit ce que je ressentais à l'égard de celui que ma mère appelait "mon père" et que d'aucuns nommaient Arthur. Merlin avait foi en cet homme. Il voyait en lui le sauveur de notre peuple, car il appartenait à notre ethnie, même s'il nous combattait pour l'instant. Alors, pour calmer mon ressentiment et mon amertume, il me confia la plus grande, mais aussi la plus estimable mission dont je fus chargée jusqu'à présent, si ce n'est celle de te mettre au monde.

- Yseult, me dit-il de sa voix douce mais ferme. Arthur est celui dont m'a parlé la Dame que ta mère adore. Tu es une jeune femme forte, tu connais la magie des prêtresses, leurs méthodes les plus merveilleuses. De plus, le sang d'Arthur coule en tes veines. Tu as le pouvoir de le ramener parmi nous et de le convaincre de nous protéger, comme nous le protégerons à notre tour lorsque le moment sera venu pour nous de payer notre dette. Tu ne seras pas seule dans ta quête, car la Dame a déjà vu tout ce qui sera. Va, Yseult, trouve-le, prie-le, supplie-le. Les Anciens t'aideront. Mais, surtout, ne lui révèle jamais le secret que ta mère t'a confié hier. Cela changerait le cours du destin et personne ne doit entraver les plans de la Dame.

Le discours de Merlin était fidèle à ce à quoi je m'étais attendu : un imbroglio nébuleux d'ordres farfelus, habilement dissimulés sous des conseils plus ou moins valables. Mais, il en était ainsi. Je n'étais pas maîtresse de mon destin, pas plus que je ne le suis aujourd'hui, puisque j'ai choisi la voie des prêtresses. Merlin avait parlé, la Dame avait parlé à travers lui, et je devais exécuter.

Mais, au moment où je partis, seule dans l'ombre, dans le but d'éviter des adieux déchirants dont j'avais horreur (je savais que je ne reviendrais peut-être jamais de cette guerre) Merlin me retint et me parla à nouveau. Cette-fois, un large sourire éclairait son visage vieilli. Il semblait moins savant, plus proche, que lors de notre premier entretien.

- Si la Dame le veut, tu découvriras ta voie au terme de ta mission. Et, si la dame le veut, tu rencontras celui qui scellera ton destin en ce monde. Va, Yseult. Ne regarde pas en arrière, marche jusqu'à Arthur et n'oublie pas mes recommandations. L'esprit de notre peuple est sur tes pas.

Et je marchai, sans regarder en arrière, sans oublier les conseils du sage Merlin. Je marchai longtemps, toute à mes pensées amères quant à celui que je devais quérir pour sauver mon peuple, cet inconnu qui était mon père et que je haïssais malgré l'adoration que Merlin et ma propre mère semblaient lui vouer. Je marchai sur les terres au-dessus du mur d'Hadrien, sans relâche.

Le vent grondait à l'approche la guerre. L'eau de pluie tombant du ciel frémissait à chaque instant. La terre tremblait sous mes pas mal assurés. Chaque nuit, dans ses rêves, ma mère avait vu le feu de la guerre ronger la vie, malgré les incantations et les charmes des prêtresses de la Dame. Beaucoup d'entre elles faisaient de ces songes prémonitoires qui annonçaient la fin certaine de notre civilisation. Cependant, Merlin gardait espoir, et les prêtresses, toutes femmes d'esprit et de raison qu'elles étaient, croyaient en la science de Merlin.

J'étais seule, sans bagage, avec une monture grise comme la terre de ce pays et je passais par conséquent inaperçue, mais aux yeux expérimentés et vicieux des Saxons qui me talonnaient. Ces Saxons, cette terrible menace vile, païenne et abjecte, avec ses coutumes barbares et infâmes, m'effrayait tant que je me pressais de rejoindre le groupe d'Arthur.

Lorsque je l'atteignis enfin, la nuit s'apprêtait à tomber sur le Nord. Merlin m'avait informée qu'Arthur et ses fameux chevaliers, que je considérais comme aussi ignobles et irrespectueux des préceptes de la Dame, étaient eux aussi en mission, pour le compte de Rome.

J'avais déjà vu des délégations romaines passer devant moi, lorsque j'étais enfant. Je m'étais toujours tenue à distante respectable, bien sûr, pour ne pas être surprise et exécutée comme l'impie que ces Romains à la vie facile voyaient en moi. Mon peuple les haïssait, je ne pouvais donc les admirer. Pourtant, les Romains, ces hommes cuirassés de métal scintillant dans leurs armures brillantes, ces femmes magnifiques drapées dans leurs toges resplendissantes de blancheur, exerçaient sur mes yeux d'enfant avide, une fascination extraordinaire. Comme elles me semblaient belles les petites filles richement vêtues et ornées de bijoux somptueux ! Comme j'aurais aimé les porter à leur place et défiler devant la Dame avec ces parures étincelantes…

Et ce jour-là, à nouveau, je fus fascinée par l'opulence qui se dégageait de la famille romaine que le célèbre Arthur et ses non moins célèbres chevaliers étaient venus sauver. Toutefois, il n'en était pas de même pour eux. Arthur avait la simplicité d'un prophète, malgré une beauté indéniable qui irradiait autour de lui. Je mettais placée à l'écart du groupe et pus ainsi observer le groupe en toute discrétion. Je ne me trouvais aucune ressemblance avec celui qui était supposé être mon père. J'en vins même à douter de la véracité des dires de ma mère. Mais, au fond de moi, je savais qu'il ne fallait attribuer cette impression qu'à une certaine animosité, car ma mère, étant attachée au service de la Dame, ne pouvait mentir. Il y avait un mystère qui persistait, tandis que j'observais le bel Arthur. Pourquoi ma mère l'avait-il choisi ? Quel signe avait guidé son choix vers cet homme en particulier ? Une telle sélection me semblait incompréhensible, non parce que je ne trouvais pas de charme au célèbre Arthur (bien au contraire, ses traits avaient la magnificence romaine, associée à l'authenticité des hommes de notre peuple, et lui conféraient une grande beauté), mais parce que je ne saisissais pas ce qui pouvait pousser un homme et une femme l'un vers l'autre.

Soudain, le cri strident d'un faucon attira mon attention et me tira de ma rêverie. Le faucon était d'un noir d'encre et se détachait nettement sur le ciel gris-rosé de fin de journée. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait fait un rapace à la recherche d'une proie, sentant approcher le festin après le champ de bataille, il volait droit devant lui, semblant avoir un but bien précis. Et c'était le cas. Son ombre obscure, bien qu'elle ne me semblât pas sinistre, fendit les épais nuages et se dirigea vers le groupe que formaient les chevaliers d'Arthur. Les fameux chevaliers… J'en avais entendu parler maintes te maintes fois… Les jeunes filles, celles qui avaient renoncé à suivre les enseignements de la Dame, gloussaient en s'entretenant des ces mythiques combattants Sarmates, qu'on disait plus forts que tous les autres, plus forts même que les Saxons. Elles les disaient aussi bien plus beau et c'était cela qui les faisait rire sous cape, rougissant de leurs polissonneries. J'étais trop éloignée d'eux pour pouvoir me faire une idée.

L'oiseau venait de gauche. Sinistra, en latin. C'était de mauvais augure pour les Romains des temps anciens. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un faucon particulièrement vif et intelligent, qui avait repéré quelque rongeur au pied du groupe et fondait sur lui, toutes serres dehors. Mais, le faucon, sur un sifflement de son maître, l'un des chevaliers vraisemblablement, descendit en piqué sur les hommes et vint se poser délicatement sur l'épaule de celui qui l'avait appelé. Je fus impressionnée par la façon dont cet homme avait réussi à se faire obéir ce l'oiseau. Chez nous, même les plus douées des prêtresses nécessitaient de longues années d'entraînement, avant de parvenir à communier avec des créatures aussi libres et sauvages que les faucons.

Je m'approchai imperceptiblement des chevaliers, tentant de discerner leurs visages. Celui qui venait de recueillir l'oiseau tourna son visage vers moi, et soudain, je compris ce qu'avait ressenti ma mère en voyant Arthur. Soudain, j'eus la réponse à mes interrogations.

Il avait les yeux plus noirs que l'espace entre les étoiles, une nuit sans lune. Tes yeux, ma fille chérie. Et chaque fois que je te regarde, je le revois en toi…

Je sentis mon coeur s'étreindre comme jamais lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent. Il me sembla que mes joues s'embraser, tandis qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans tout mon corps, indifférente à la température glaciale qui régnait au dehors.

Je glissai à bas de mon cheval. La terre tremblait sous mes pieds, mais ce n'était pas le glas de la bataille qu'elle sonnait. Le vent battait mon visage avec une violence inouïe, avivant le feu qui me consumait brusquement. L'eau de pluie se glaça et se transforma en neige, glissant sur ma peau comme les larmes d'un dieu. Non, les éléments n'annonçaient pas l'heure de la guerre. C'était la Dame qui me parlait, pour la première fois de ma vie. Elle m'insufflait une nouvelle énergie, quelque chose que j'ignorais, dont je n'avais même jamais entendu parler. La Dame m'initiait à l'Amour.

Un extrait des paroles de Merlin me revint en mémoire. Cet avertissement qu'il m'avait lancé avant que je ne quitte notre terre :

**_"Et, si la dame le veut, tu rencontras celui qui scellera ton destin en ce monde."_**

Soudain, le chevalier inconnu détourna la tête et le contact fut rompu. Il s'éloigna, ne paraissant pas m'avoir remarquée, moi, pauvre enfant pas encore femme, sans beauté, sans pouvoir, sans parure. Et le murmure de la Dame redevint vent, ses larmes redevinrent pluie, son coeur cessa de battre sous la terre et sa chaleur me quitta, me laissant transie de froid et de stupeur.

Les yeux noirs de l'inconnu venaient de s'approprier mon coeur, cet organe dont j'ignorais qu'il put être si puissant et si doux à la fois. Merlin l'avait dit : mon destin en ce monde était scellé par lui. Ce périple à travers les terres de Bretagne m'amènerait à choisir ma voie. En cet instant, ma décision était prise : ma voie était auprès de lui.

""" """ """

Il me fallut un certain temps pour me remettre du bouleversement qu'avait provoqué en moi la profondeur obscure des yeux du chevalier. Je me sentais à la fois forte à braver tous les dangers, et faible à me laisser tomber auprès de lui. Merlin lui-même n'avait sans doute jamais ressenti cette puissante, cette indomptable sensation de bonheur.

Mais la réalité était bien différente de ce qui se passait dans mon coeur. Je vis tout à coup que quelques soldats m'avaient remarquée et s'apprêtaient à se lancer à ma poursuite. Je montai prestement sur mon cheval et le talonnai pour qu'il galope jusqu'à l'homme pour qui j'étais venue ici.

- Arthur ! m'écriai-je. Seigneur Arthur !

Il se retourna en m'entendant l'interpeller. Il eut un bref mouvement de recul en reconnaissant le peuple auquel j'appartenais. Aussitôt, les soldats romains me mirent en joue. Les chevaliers s'avancèrent d'un air menaçant. Je ne sus pas si cette menace s'adressait à moi ou aux Romains. Arthur les immobilisa tous d'un impérieux geste de la main. Quelle grandeur ! Quelle puissance se dégageait de lui ! Était-ce vraiment là mon père ?

- Qui es-tu ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je me nomme Yseult et je suis la fille de Maëlle.

Je faillis ajouter "je suis ta fille", mais les paroles de Merlin résonnaient encore à mes oreilles et je ne pus me résoudre à désobéir à notre sage.

Il tressaillit en entendant le nom de ma mère, et me dévisagea longuement. Peut-être cherchait-il en moi des traits qui lui appartiennent. J'ignore s'il se doutât jamais de notre lien de parenté. En tous cas, il n'en souffla jamais le moindre mot à qui que ce soit.

- As-tu un nom ?

Sa voix me parut un peu moins assurée, mais il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'un effet de mon imagination.

- Non, répondis-je. Ma mère est prêtresse et les prêtresses abandonnent leur patronyme à la Dame.

Il sembla comprendre, ce qui prouvait qu'il connaissait nos coutumes. Il ne montra ni intérêt ni dégoût, et se contenta de me demander ce que je faisais là.

- Je suis envoyée par celui qui nous guide, répondis-je, rechignant à employer le nom de Merlin devant tant de Romains, armés qui plus est. Il a un message pour toi. Pour toi seul.

Arthur me toisa et désigna ses chevaliers.

- Je n'ai aucun secret pour mes chevaliers. Parle.

J'observai les six hommes qui entouraient leur mentor. Ils avaient l'air pugnace et vindicatif. Je songeai que je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille face à tous ses hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et remplis de haine à l'égard de mon peuple. Ils étaient en force par rapport à moi, ils pouvaient bien faire de moi ce qu'ils voulaient. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais pouvaient compter sur la protection de celui qui était mon père sans le savoir.

Soudai, je remarquai l'homme aux yeux noirs. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et, d'un geste fébrile, je saisis brutalement les crins de mon cheval. Celui-ci s'ébroua en signe de protestation. Les yeux noirs étaient fixés sur moi. Les cinq autres chevaliers semblaient méfiants. Mais, j'étais bien trop impressionnée par ce sixième pour affronter son regard, et préférai détourner les yeux vers Arthur.

J'avais interprété l'ordre de Merlin comme un message à transmettre exclusivement à Arthur. Mais, voyant qu'il ne renoncerait pas à la présence de ses fidèles chevaliers, et sentant l'approche imminente des envahisseurs Saxons, je répondis, dans le dialecte de mon peuple :

- Les étrangers sont intrus.

Je désignai d'un très léger signe de tête les Romains qui nous entouraient, espérant qu'il comprendrait ce geste. Il fronça les sourcils puis fit signe à ses chevaliers de baisser leur garde.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il. L'émissaire a un message pour _nous seuls_.

""" """ """

- Merlin réclame votre protection, dis-je dans un souffle.

Cette requête ne m'avait jamais paru aussi désespérée qu'en cet instant. Comme tous ceux de mon peuple, j'avais foi en la sagesse de Merlin. Je tenais ses idées pour bonnes. Mais, demander une alliance avec notre ennemi, avec un Romain, existait-il tentative plus vouée à l'échec ?

J'entendis quelques-uns uns des chevaliers s'esclaffer sans prendre la peine de masquer leur raillerie. Espérant secrètement que l'inconnu aux yeux noirs n'était pas parmi ceux-là, je redressai fièrement la tête. Mais Arthur était grand et je n'étais qu'une jeune fille de quinze ans, insignifiante face à de tels soldats.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Pour s'allier contre l'envahisseur Saxon. Ils veulent nos terres, nous devons les combattre ensemble ! lançai-je avec force.

Arthur eut un léger sourire.

- Vous êtes nos ennemis. Votre peuple nous a attaqué maintes fois. Pourquoi vous satisfaire ? Vous nous trahiriez sans doute sous peu…

Je sentis la rage montre en moi à ces paroles.

- Notre peuple n'a jamais trahi ! Tu ne trahiras pas non plus, Arthur ! Tu es des nôtres…

Arthur me fit face, à la fois étonné et agacé. Voilà pourquoi Merlin croyait en lui. Il disait toujours : "Arthur n'est pas un Romain. Il est des nôtres". Mais, à le voir ainsi accoutré, me regardant de haut, dédaignant ses origines, les croyances de Merlin me semblaient infondés.

- Je ne suis pas des vôtres. J'appartiens à un autre Dieu.

- Aucun être vivant n'appartient à un dieu. Nous n'appartenons qu'à la Vie !

Il parut sur le point de s'énerver, mais n'en fit rien. Il eut simplement un geste fataliste et dit :

- C'est inutile. Si les saxons gagnent, vous mourrez. Si nous gagnons…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Tu ne peux plus retourner seule en arrière pour rejoindre ton peuple, reprit-il. Nous avons trouvé certains des tiens dans des geôles, ici même. Ils ont été torturés et beaucoup sont morts.

Il y eut une nuance navrée dans ses propos. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Tant de sang versé… Et tant à venir…

- Il y a des survivants, mais ils sont trop blessés pour faire route. Nous les ramènerons en lieu sûr. Tu peux nous accompagner et veiller sur eux si tu le souhaites. Mais nous ne combattrons pas à vos côtés.

Il semblait résolu. Je faillis me jeter à genoux, le supplier, au nom de ma pauvre mère, qui l'avait connue, même une seule fois, de nous aider. Je ne pouvais rentrer vaincue auprès de Merlin. Je n'étais qu'un pion dans les plans dans ses plans. Mais la force de la dame me revint et j'eus une idée. Si Arthur refusait de nous aider, je convaincrai mon peuple de les aider, lui et ses chevaliers.

Je n'étais qu'un pion, certes, mais une pièce bien plus importante allait venir prendre place à mes côtés, pour la plus grande gloire de notre peuple : Guenièvre.

""" """ """

Vivant dans le camp retiré des prêtresses, je connaissais assez mal les séculiers. J'avais malgré tout entendu parler de Guenièvre. D'après ma mère, il s'agissait d'une superbe jeune femme que Merlin estimait beaucoup. Elle avait été enlevée par les Romains, plusieurs mois avant mon départ, et tout le monde la tenait pour morte.

Je ne l'avais vue qu'une une ou deux fois auparavant, et sa captivité l'avait profondément changée. Ses joues étaient aussi creuses que les tombes des chrétiens. Sa peau avait la pâleur grisâtre des agonisants. Ses lèvres desséchées et meurtries ne laissaient passer qu'un infime souffle de vie. Tout son corps avait subi l'ignoble torture des Romains. Mais, dans ses yeux cernés de bistre, il y avait encore une lueur majestueuse qui ne me fit pas douter une seule seconde de l'identité de cette belle martyre.

Tandis que nous cheminions vers le mur, je pris grand soin d'elle. Elle ne me connaissait pas, mais connaissait ma mère de réputation. J'hésitai quelque peu avant de la mettre dans la confidence de Merlin. Je n'étais supposée ne parler de cette mission à personne. Mais elle était elle-même amie de notre sage Merlin, et je compris très vite qu'elle serait plus apte que moi à faire plier Arthur à la volonté de notre peuple.

Jamais je n'ai rencontré femme plus belle et plus grandiose. C'est une reine merveilleuse que nous avons désormais. A cette époque, elle était déjà une femme d'exception, une guerrière hors pair, dotée d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse incontestables.

Elle récupéra très vite de ses blessures, si graves soient elles, car elle savait qu'un plus dur combat nous attendait.

Nous étions partis vers l'est, sachant parfaitement que les Saxons nous suivaient de bien trop près pour que nous puissions espérer les distancer. De plus, la compagnie des blessés et de la famille de Romains qu'Arthur et ses chevaliers devaient conduire jusqu'au mur d'Hadrien, nous retardait beaucoup.

L'hiver était bien avancé et le froid s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que nous progressions vers nos terres. J'avais donc de nombreux sujets de préoccupations. Pourtant, il en était un qui m'obnubilait plus que tous les autres : les yeux noirs de mon bel inconnu.

Dès que Guenièvre fut suffisamment remise pour se passer de la surveillance attentive d'une garde-malade, je pus chevaucher aux côtés des chevaliers. Ceux-ci, pour la plupart, car j'étais bien impossible de pénétrer les pensées de celui qui mon coeur avait élu, ne semblaient pas se réjouir de notre présence, à Guenièvre et à moi. Certes, nous étions tous au coeur du même problème, nous devions tous nous défendre des Saxons. Mais eux se battaient pour une terre qui n'était pas la leur, pour un empire qui les avait arrachés à leur patrie. Je ne comprenais que trop bien leur rancœur contre Rome. L'empire romain représentait également une énorme menace d'assujettissement pour nous. Mais, ils se devaient de combattre aux côtés des Romains, non par idéologie, mais pour l'espoir de revoir un jour leur propre pays. Je me surpris plusieurs fois à m'imaginer leur pays. Personne de ma connaissance n'y était jamais allé et je n'avais entendu à ce propos que les divagations de quelques conteurs. Je me demandais quelle terre pouvait donner naissance à des hommes aux cheveux et aux yeux si sombres. Certains Romains avaient le teint hâlé, parfois olivâtre, des boucles brunes et des yeux d'une couleur chaude, mais je n'avais encore jamais rencontré des yeux aussi noirs que ceux de celui qui me fascinait malgré moi.

Je remarquai assez vite que l'un des chevaliers, Lancelot, semblait trouver la beauté de Guenièvre tout à fait à son goût. Je suppose qu'il eut été difficile pour un homme de résister à l'élégance naturelle de notre reine. Mais l'inclination de Lancelot pour Guenièvre me parut fort sincère, et c'est en cela qu'elle m'effraya. Cet amour risquait de bouleverser les projets de Merlin quant à Arthur. Mais, fort heureusement, Guenièvre était, si elle ne l'est pas restée, une femme aussi sage et avisée que celui qui l'a formée. (1)

Je me montrai plutôt froide avec Lancelot, car je le trouvais bien trop avenant auprès de Guenièvre. Cependant, je n'avais pas de pareils scrupules avec les autres. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, je les examinai, les uns après les autres, afin de cerner leurs caractères et élire ceux qui pourraient le mieux servir les projets de Merlin. Je dus avouer qu'ils étaient tous de vaillants combattants, même si cet éloge ne me plaisait guère et n'était pas des plus rassurants pour mon propre peuple. Toutefois, certains étaient moins soupçonneux, voire plus amicaux que d'autres.

Près de seize ans ont passé depuis cette chevauchée à travers les terres glacées de Bretagne. Depuis lors, leurs visages se sont progressivement effacés de ma mémoire. Sauf un.

Les yeux noirs de celui que j'ai aimé dès que j'ai posé mon regard sur lui, n'ont jamais cessé de briller dans mon coeur. Malheureusement pour mes infimes espoirs de jeune fille, ils ne faisaient pas partie de ceux qui, séduits par la beauté avenante de Guenièvre, laissaient de côté leurs préjugés sur notre peuple païen pour faire route avec nous.

Il restait à l'écart, devisant parfois avec ses compagnons ou avec Arthur, mais restant plus souvent seul avec le rapace qu'il avait apprivoisé. Je prenais ce besoin de solitude pour un aspect taciturne de sa personnalité, mais je sais à présent qu'il n'en était rien.

L'oiseau qui lui tenait compagnie, pourrais-je assez le remercier de sa bénéfique contribution à ma destinée ? Je l'ai nourri et soigné pendant bien des années après la disparition de son protecteur, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'aller le rejoindre au-delà des nuages.

Au cours de nos pérégrinations, j'avais, par de silencieuses observations, réussi à apprendre que mon bien aimé se nommait Tristan. J'ignore ce que signifie ce nom dans sa langue, mais dans la langue des Romains, il évoque le chagrin. Cela me causa une sensation encore plus forte que celle que je ressentais chaque fois qu'il croisait mon regard. Il est vrai que cet événement ne se produisait guère souvent, tant il était distant, aussi bien avec Guenièvre ou moi-même qu'avec les soldats Romains qu'Arthur considérait comme sous ses ordres. Mais chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur moi, je sentais le sang me monter aux joues et je devais me détourner de peur de me rendre plus ridicule qu'il ne devait déjà le penser. Il me semblait alors que la Dame souhaitait me parler. Mais j'avais beau écouter, je ne comprenais pas son langage. Elle me conseillait mais je ne pouvais la suivre car elle me parlait dans une langue que j'ignorais encore. Et cela me rendait profondément triste, aussi triste que le présageait le nom de mon bien aimé.

Un jour, pourtant, un événement vint bouleverser notre voyage. Les Saxons étaient désormais si proches que nous les tendions battre leurs tambours de guerre, faisant résonner mon coeur d'une angoisse palpitante. Bientôt, ils seraient là, et il faudrait les combattre. Je n'avais pas été élevée dans l'art du combat comme Guenièvre. Mes mères m'avaient enseigné leur science, leur magie, disent les Romains. Je n'excellais pas dans cette discipline mais je n'étais pas non plus une mauvaise élève.

Les principes que l'on enseigne aujourd'hui aux prêtresses n'ont guère changé et tu les connais toi même, ma fille. Les pouvoirs secrets des plantes et des pierres, de ce qui naît des éléments, tout cela, je l'avais appris dans ma jeunesse, afin d'être prête à faire mon choix. A cette heure terrifiante où mon coeur anxieux sentait l'imminence de la bataille, j'avais déjà entrepris de laisser la carrière de prêtresse, puisque je ne me destinais qu'à servir l'homme que j'aimais, bien qu'il ne m'eut encore jamais vraiment regardée. Les préceptes des prêtresses avaient fui mon esprit au moment même où j'avais entrevu ce qu'était l'amour. Pourtant, le temps arrivait où j'allais avoir besoin de cette magie, car j'étais la seule a en connaître les secrets. Même Guenièvre n'avait pas été initiée et, malgré ses talents de guerrière, elle ne pouvait surpasser les limites du possible, sans l'aide des compétences ancestrales que transmettait la Dame à ses fidèles.

Et le moment de faire mes preuves vint enfin. Nous traversions un lac gelé. L'air, comme l'eau était glacial, mais pas suffisamment pour traverser sans risque une telle étendue. Nous nous séparâmes, tâchant de répartir au mieux les contraintes sur la fragile et mince couche de glace qui nous séparait d'une mort certaine.

Et les tambours des Saxons se rapprochaient d'instant en instant. Ils étaient là, toujours plus proches. La distance qui nous séparait de leurs armes féroces diminuait de seconde en seconde, et menaçait notre groupe. Nous n'étions pas en mesure de les combattre. Nous étions moins nombreux qu'eux. Il y avait parmi nous des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards, des blessés. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire avec certitude, c'était espérer un miracle. Et nous espérions.

Lorsque nous les vîmes enfin, ces Saxons tant redoutés, je crus voir une armée de démons. Et c'était bien cela. Des centaines de démons, dents et griffes dehors, prêts à nous sauter à la gorge, à nous tuer sauvagement, à nous emmener dans leurs ténèbres barbares…

Arthur s'empressa d'envoyer vers l'avant les plus faibles, ceux qui étaient hors d'état de combattre, afin de leur faire prendre de l'avance et de les mettre en sécurité. S'il était vaincu, ceux dont il avait la charge aurait au moins une chance supplémentaire d'arriver sains et saufs jusqu'au mur d'Hadrien.

D'un commun accord, et contre l'avis exaspéré d'Arthur, Guenièvre et moi refusâmes de partir. Ils nous prenaient pour deux faibles femmes incapables de combattre, car ils ignoraient la puissance de notre peuple.

L'armée des Saxons, du moins, une partie de leur armée, car je supposais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas tous devant nous, et que d'autres devaient nous attendre ailleurs, s'arrêta à quelques centaines de mètres devant nous. Jamais, même lorsque les yeux noirs de Tristan se posaient sur moi et m'observaient à la dérobée, même lorsqu'elle la Dame me murmurait à l'oreille des mots inconnus, jamais mon coeur n'avait battu si fort en moi. Je crus que je n'allais pas résister à cette tension. Mais je savais qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de moi, Guenièvre, Arthur, les chevaliers. Tristan…

Nous n'étions pas dix. Ils étaient plus de deux cents. Mais nous avions la Dame de notre côté, et cela, j'étais la seule à le savoir.

Les Saxons du premier rang bandèrent leurs arcs et tirèrent. Mais ils étaient bien trop loin, leurs armes trop chétives pour nous atteindre. Respectueusement, les chevaliers attendirent que les flèches des Saxons eurent cessé de glisser sur le sol et se furent immobilisées. Alors, ils se sourirent et apprêtèrent leurs armes à leur tour. Je vis un sourire s'esquisser sur les lèvres de Guenièvre tandis qu'elle allait tirer. Je m'attendais à un tir réciproque, mais j'avais bien entendu sous-estimé la puissance des fameux chevaliers. Ils tirèrent et les atteignirent de plein fouet. Les premiers Saxons s'effondrèrent, faisant grincer la glace sous le poids de leurs corps morts.

Alors, il me vint une idée. Nous ne pouvions pas les battre ainsi, avec un si grand écart de belligérants. Mais la Dame avait mis sur notre route ce qui nous avait d'abord semblé un obstacle, qui pouvait bientôt se révéler un atout majeur. Le lac de glace. Nous l'avions presque entièrement traversé et le danger était écarté pour nous. Mais, pour les Saxons, ces hommes larges et trapus, sans finesse aucune, la plus grande distance restait encore à parcourir.

Il suffisait de faire rompre la glace entre nos deux camps pour cesser la progression de l'envahisseur.

Ils tiraient tous, et moi, désarmés, je me sentais inutile. Je fouillais alors mes poches et y trouvait un petit sac de cuir, contenant une poudre minérale dont ma mère se servait habituellement pour aider le feu à prendre.

J'interpellai Arthur. Il semblait avoir eu la même idée que moi et ordonnait à ses hommes de mains de tirer sur les bords pour ramener les hommes au centre du lac, espérant que la glace céderait ainsi.

Ma participation pourrait peut-être accélérer ce processus. Je trouvais l'idée plutôt bonne, mais, à mon grand étonnement, Arthur la repoussa sans argumenter. Pour lui, la magie des Celtes était païenne.

Cependant, Guenièvre avait saisi ce que j'avais expliqué et accourait vers moi. Je lui dis d'enduire la pointe de sa flèche d'un peu de poudre. Elle s'exécuta et tira. Il ne se produisit rien. Arthur, qui avait suivi l'expérience d'un oeil, eut un sourire de satisfaction. Mais je n'étais pas prête à renoncer. Je demandai à Guenièvre de recommencer en visant la glace. Et cette fois, le résultat fut probant. A peine la pointe de la flèche eut elle affleuré la surface glacée du lac qu'il y eut une explosion, une petite flamme bleutée, suivie d'une panache de fumée blanche.

Guenièvre me sourit et reprit de la poudre, recommençant à tirer en avant de l'ennemi, afin de liquéfier la glace sur laquelle ils allaient s'avancer.

Arthur n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ma méthode, bien que Guenièvre y adhérât sans réserve. Lui et ses chevaliers continuer à tirer frénétiquement sur les lignes ennemies excentrées, sentant la glace grincer de plus en fort sous leur pas.

Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je me retournai et découvris le beau Tristan qui demandait un peu de poudre. Ravie de pouvoir me rendre utile, et, surtout, de savoir ma découverte appréciée, je lui en offris.

La glace gémissait, certes, mais les Saxons s'avançaient, se rapprochaient, sans qu'elle cédât. La menace grandissait. Bientôt ils seraient si proches qu'ils pourraient nous atteindre. Bientôt il faudrait battre en retraite, pour ne pas risquer d'être, nous aussi, ensevelis sous les eaux glacées de ce maudit lac.

C'est alors que je vis l'un de nos combattants s'élancer en avant, une hache à la main. Je ne compris que trop bien son intention, et sus aussitôt que sa témérité, si elle nous sauvait, ne l'épargnerait pas. Arrivé à quelques dizaines de mères des lignes ennemies, il donna de violents coups de hache dans la glace. Je la sentis se fendre, se craqueler, puis, brusquement, dans un bruit assourdissant, s'ouvrir d'un coup. Le lac était à présent scindé en deux par un mince ruisseau d'eau vive. Et Dagonet, notre sauveur, le plus courageux et le plus méritant d'entre nous, avait sombré dans ces eaux infernales, pour notre salut à tous.

Je ne vis pas les nombreux Saxons plonger à leur tour et se noyer dans l'eau glaciale. Je ne vis que nos compagnons s'élancer au secours du malheureux. Mais il était déjà perdu.

C'est ainsi que le premier d'entre nous périt, après nous avoir tous sauvés.

""" """ """

Nous atteignîmes enfin le mur, sains et saufs. Guenièvre et moi n'étions pas les bienvenus en terre romaine. Nous dûmes nous faire escorter pour avoir droit d'entrer.

Jamais retour chez soi ne fut plus triste que celui-ci. Arthur et ses chevaliers, à qui cette ultime mission réussie avait fait gagner une liberté plus que méritée, pleuraient la perte de leur compagnon. Il leur était impossible pour l'instant de songer qu'une autre bataille aurait lieu, et qu'il était temps d'accepter l'aide de notre peuple s'ils ne voulaient pas se voir démis. Je comprenais parfaitement leur désarroi, mais une menace, bien pire que celle qui venait de nous séparer de l'un de nos chevaliers, planait au-dessus du mur.

Le mur, n'était plus qu'une barrière fictive. Merlin m'avait dit qu'un empereur un peu plus avisé que les autres (2), avait jugé plus sage de fortifier les conquêtes présentes, plutôt que de projeter de conquérir d'autres contrées. Mais, le mur n'était rien pour l'invasion saxonne, rien de plus qu'un repère, un symbole.

Le gouverneur romain planifiait déjà sa retraire vers Rome. Les chevaliers, enfin libérés, n'étaient plus obligés de combattre.

Ainsi, notre terre, ma terre se retrouvait menacée, sans aucune défense. Plus personne n'était là pour se soucier de notre peuple.

Guenièvre, folle de rage devant ce constat, s'entretint avec Arthur. Elle vint ensuite me trouver, mais refusa de me dire s'il avait réussi à faire courber l'inflexible volonté de son amant. Elle partit trouver Merlin, pour l'informer de l'état des choses, m'enjoignant de rester sur le qui-vive. Les Saxons approchaient et pouvaient attaquer dès le lever du jour. Elle m'ordonna de me tenir prête.

Combien combattraient à nos côtés parmi ceux qui étaient en garnison dans le mur ? Je l'ignorais, mais je savais qu'ils seraient trop peu nombreux pour je puisse avoir un quelconque espoir.

Je pensais au combat du lendemain. Il serait peut-être le dernier, non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour tout un peuple. Le dernier combat, le dernier jour.

J'étais assise, seule, dans l'obscurité, lorsqu'un oiseau vint se poser sur mon épaule. C'était le faucon noir de Tristan. Je ne compris tout d'abord pas pourquoi il venait me trouver. Puis je remarquai un saignement à l'aile gauche, sans doute une blessure causée par une flèche saxonne. L'entaille ne me paraissait pas sérieuse. Les saxons ne maîtrisent pas suffisamment les propriétés des plantes pour confectionner des poisons dignes d'inquiéter quelqu'un ayant reçu l'enseignement des prêtresses de la Dame. Mes poches regorgeaient de potions dont j'avais hérité les recettes de mes mères et dont je ne me séparais jamais. L'expérience m'a montré à quel point ce genre de remèdes peut être utile. Je trouvai un onguent de cicatrisation et l'appliquai sur la blessure du volatile, qui, à mon grand étonnement, ne broncha pas d'une plume. C'était un oiseau magnifique, à l'allure élégante et raffinée, doté d'un regard à la fois hautain et doux. Il me faisait inexorablement penser à Guenièvre. Comme lui, elle était le messager de l'ombre, cette nuit. Elle volait à travers la forêt, pour prévenir notre maître.

- Renvoyez-le s'il vous ennuie, dit une voix non loin de moi.

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de mon cher Tristan. C'était la première qu'il m'adressait la parole. Je fus pleine de gratitude envers la bienveillante obscurité qui dérobait mes joues écarlates à son regard. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui répondre.

- Non, il ne m'ennuie pas. Il était blessé, je l'ai soigné.

Tristan s'approcha un peu plus, soucieux pour son compagnon.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Le faucon vola jusqu'à son épaule et je perçus une esquisse de sourire dans son sombre visage. Il ne fit que me balaya du regard, mais j'eux l'impression que ses yeux noirs me transperçaient et que je sombrais dans le néant de la nuit.

Comme il était difficile de rester calme et posée en sa présence ! Je me demandai si ma mère avait eu à subir cette effroyable tension lorsque Arthur était à ses côtés. Mais je n'eus point le temps de me tourmenter sur ce sujet, car Tristan s'approcha encore et vint s'asseoir sur l'herbe, près de moi, coupant cours à toutes mes fonctions vitales, y compris à ma respiration. Je pensai que s'il restait là trop longtemps, je finirai sans aucun doute par succomber d'asphyxie. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. C'était une nuit d'hiver sans lune. Toutes les étoiles étaient parfaitement visibles. D'un mouvement gracieux, il s'allongea dans l'herbe humide. Surprise de ma propre réaction, je l'imitai, afin de ne plus avoir à croiser son regard.

- Dans mon pays, dit-il après un long silence, les sages lisent l'avenir dans les étoiles. Est-ce que votre Merlin fait ça, lui aussi ?

Je souris en pensant aux similitudes de nos deux patries : des terres désolées et néanmoins belles à leur manière, conquises par l'empire romain, ôtées à leur peuple, où la vénération de la nature était de mise… Cela ne faisait-il pas de nous des âmes soeurs ?

- Merlin ne prétend pas connaître l'avenir, répondis-je. Il ne voit que la vérité.

- Et qu'a-t-il vu en vous envoyant ici ?

J'hésitai à lui rapporter les paroles de Merlin. Cela ne paraissait pas la manière adéquate de lui avouer les sentiments que je nourrissais à son égard.

- Il a dit que ce voyage me permettrait de choisir ma voie, répondis-je.

- Votre voie ?

Il parut intéressé. Cette attention me fit monter le sang aux joues et je ne pus réprimer un sourire de satisfaction.

- Ma mère est une prêtresse de la Dame. J'ai grandi dans Son enseignement. A présent, je dois choisir entre Sa voie et la voie des humains.

- Qui appelez-vous "la Dame" ?

- C'est la quintessence de la Vie et de l'Amour, dis-je en rougissant de plus belle.

- Oh… fit-il. Une sorte de déesse ?

- Non, pas vraiment. La Dame n'est pas une entité. Elle est plus que cela. Elle n'est pas comme le dieu des Chrétiens, qui juge et punit. Elle est le déroulement de la vie de tout être vivant, la destinée de chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque oiseau, chaque fleur, chaque brin d'herbe… Elle n'est pas un guide, elle est…

- La vie ? termina-t-il à ma place.

- Oui. Elle est la vie elle-même. Et l'amour.

- J'aime cette idée, répondit-il d'un ton convaincu.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel mes yeux restèrent fixés sur les étoiles. J'essayais de me rappeler les enseignements de mes mères, mais mon regard portait bien au-delà de la voûte céleste, dans un monde de rêves où mon coeur palpitait encore plus qu'ici bas. La situation était bien trop merveilleuse, de mon point de vue, pour que je puisse me concentrer sur la dérivation des astres. Je l'entendais respirer ; il était si proche de moi que je sentais ses longs cheveux noirs se mélanger à mes boucles blondes.

Il me semblait que c'était à mon tour de rompre le silence.

- Comment s'appelle votre oiseau ? demandai-je timidement.

- Il n'a pas de nom.

- Vraiment ? m'exclamai-je, surprise. Pourquoi ?

- Nous ne donnons pas de noms aux oiseaux, dans mon pays.

- Nous en donnons à tous les êtres vivants qui nous accompagnent.

- Étrange coutume, remarqua-t-il.

- Comment est-ce, chez vous ?

Il soupira.

- Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis si longtemps, je m'en souviens à peine. J'ai passé plus de temps ici que là-bas. Mais je crois que cela ressemble un peu à cet endroit. Le climat est difficile, la terre stérile si on ne sait pas l'aimer, le ciel menaçant ou clément selon la saison. Et les gens ont des coutumes aussi étranges que les vôtres. Sauf qu'ils ne donnent pas de noms aux oiseaux.

Je souris. Sa voix me plaisait éperdument. Je buvais ses paroles avec une incroyable délectation. Si j'avais osé, j'aurais tourné la tête vers lui pour qu'il puisse voir à quel point sa présence, qui m'avait d'abord tétanisée, me réjouissait.

- C'est aussi un territoire conquis, ajouta-t-il d'un air las. Comme ici. Comme partout.

- Merlin dit que les terres reviendront un jour à ceux à qui elles appartiennent vraiment, à ceux qui les aiment, dis-je, comme pour le rassurer.

- Merlin parle beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais que sait-il vraiment, puisqu'il ne voit pas l'avenir ?

Sa pique me blessa. Il sembla s'en apercevoir et tenta de se rattraper.

- Votre Merlin a raison de vous laisser l'espoir. C'est la meilleure ressource du combattant.

- Nous étions un peuple paisible avant que les Romains ne viennent nous envahir…

- Alors remerciez Rome de vous avoir appris à vous défendre ! lança-t-il.

Il se releva d'un bond, me laissant agenouillée dans l'humide humide et glacée, très désappointée. Je ne voulais pas le voir partir, mais il s'éloignait déjà.

- Vous allez retourner dans votre pays ? m'écriai-je, en désespoir de cause.

Il se retourna et me fit face. Son visage, baigné par la douce lueur des étoiles, souriait avec douceur.

- Pas cette nuit, répondit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Et après ? demandai-je.

- Après quoi ?

Il revint devant moi et reprit sa place dans l'herbe. Je faillais répondre "après la bataille de demain", mais il me semblait fort présomptueux de ma part de supposer qu'il participerait à cet ultime combat.

- Après la bataille, poursuivit-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, sans me quitter des yeux. Après la bataille, je ne crois pas que je retournerai dans mon pays. Ce n'est plus chez moi.

- N'avez-vous aucune famille ? demandai-je, un accent de compassion dans la voix.

- Non, ils sont tous morts avant mon départ, il y a des années.

- Des amis ?

- Mes seuls amis sont ceux avec qui je me suis battu ici même.

J'hésitai puis osai, baissant les yeux vers le sol, pour qu'il ne voie pas mon rougissement :

- Une épouse ?

- Non, répondit-il sans rien ajouter.

- Une fiancée alors ?

- Non, malheureusement. Il y a bien une fille que j'aime mais…

Il s'interrompit. Cette nouvelle me laissa dans un grand embarras, ainsi que dans une tristesse indicible.

- Mais, nous ne sommes pas du même peuple, termina-t-il.

Malgré le peu d'envie que j'avais de l'aider à se faire aimer de cette personne, je proposai :

- Il existe des alliances…

- Non, pas dans ce cas.

- Vraiment ? dis-je en relevant la tête, intriguée. Serait-elle… romaine ?

- Non ! s'offensa-t-il. Certainement pas !

Je souris.

- Ne me dites pas qu'elle est Saxonne…

Il éclata de rire. Je ne crois pas avoir entendu son plus cristallin et plus harmonieux que son rire. Aucune harpe éolienne n'a jamais produit un son plus pur et plus beau.

- Non, répondit-il. En fait… Elle est de votre peuple.

Je retins un soupir de profonde déception. Ainsi, il aimait la belle Guenièvre qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes et tous les coeurs…

- Je suis désolée, dis-je en baissant mes yeux pleins de larmes. Je crois que Guenièvre a déjà fait son choix…

- Guenièvre ? demanda-t-il.

Il prit ma main et me força à relever la tête et affronter son regard. Contrairement à mes angoissantes attentes, ses yeux noirs n'offraient aucune moquerie. Ils étaient doux, si doux, si pleins d'amour.

Et la Dame recommença à me parler à l'oreille, dans son langage mystérieux. Le vent de ma respiration agitée, l'eau qui remplissait mes prunelles, le feu qui me brûlait les joues et la terre qui tremblait contre ma main enlacée contre la sienne… tout les éléments semblaient renaître sous le chant de la Dame. Et les mots prenaient un nouveau sens, ils n'étaient plus incompréhensibles. Ils étaient suaves, empreints d'une grande délicatesse, aussi doux aux oreilles que l'étreinte affectueuse de la Dame l'était pour la peau, que sa beauté universelle l'était pour les yeux.

Pour la première fois, je comprenais le véritable langage de la Dame. Ce n'était pas un idiome énigmatique, c'était le chant de l'amour.

Puis, soudain, je constatai que ce n'était pas la vénérée Dame qui parlait. C'était mon cher, mon très cher Tristan. C'était lui dont mes yeux savouraient la beauté à travers leurs larmes, c'était dans ses bras que mon coeur battait, contre le sien.

- C'est vous que j'aime, Yseult. C'est toi que j'aime.

""" """ """

Les étoiles brillantes, loin au-dessus de nous furent les seuls témoins de nos noces païennes. Nous nous apprêtions à nous lancer, à corps perdus, dans un combat perdu d'avance, où nous risquions fort de perdre la vie. Et ce fut le cas pour l'un de nous. Nous voulions nous aimer avant de nous perdre. Et c'est dans cette froide nuit, dans cette unique nuit d'amour que tu fus conçue, toit, ma chère fille, seul souvenir vivant qui me reste de celui qui fut mon unique amour.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, avant l'aurore, dans les bras de mon époux devant la Dame, elle qui nous avait singulièrement unis sous les étoiles, je sus que tu étais en moi et que tu témoignerais de la mémoire de ton père.

Les lignes saxonnes avançaient vers le mur, prêtes à tout pour la victoire.

Je ne me souviens de rien. Ma mémoire, pour préserver ma raison, s'est délestée de ces derniers instants douloureux qui ont précédé la bataille. Je n'ai que quelques bribes décousues de souvenirs, quelques images qui viennent parfois me hanter lorsque la solitude pèse sur mes épaules de femme ayant trop d'amour à donner, mais dont l'objet d'attention a disparu dans une colonne de fumée s'élevant dans un ciel resplendissant, mais glacial. Je revois encore Arthur, fier et intrépide, plus un roi qu'un père pour moi, défiant le meneur des Saxons. Je revois nos compagnons lançant l'assaut sur les éclaireurs saxons, qui se jetèrent dans la gueule du loup pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Je revois nos propres guerriers, Guenièvre à leur tête, assaillant les envahisseurs, scellant enfin l'alliance et le retour du roi Arthur au peuple de Bretagne.

Et la bataille… Longue, rude, mettant à profit toutes nos forces et tout notre espoir. Et je revois Tristan face au meneur des Saxons, s'avançant hardiment pour nous libérer. A l'instant même où j'ai et cette vision, d'une réalité indéniable, j'ai compris que c'était son ultime assaut. (3)

Tristan, mon beau Tristan, mon cher et tendre Tristan, mon amour d'une seule nuit… Je l'ai vu s'effondrer, agonisant, sur le sol jonché de boue et de sang. C'est Arthur qui a condamné l'assassin de l'épée tant convoitée, c'est lui, notre roi, qui a vengé mon amour trop vite brisé. Une toute dernière fois, j'ai vu ses yeux noirs et brillants, ses yeux merveilleux, scintillants d'amour et de bonté, qui, comme Merlin l'avaient prédit, avaient scellé mon destin en ce monde, au moment où ma mission atteignait son terme, où notre peuple était sauvé, porté en triomphe pour des temps immémoriaux… Il me regardait, il m'étreignait, il m'enlaçait, lorsque son âme a quitté son corps, après une ultime déclaration d'amour, et est partie rejoindre ses compagnons morts au combat. Ses beaux yeux noirs et brillants se sont fermés sur moi, sur l'ultime roc de vie auquel il se soit attaché, pour l'éternit

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai augmenté de ma petite vie le nombre des disciples de la Dame. Je l'ai rejointe pour renoncer à tout autre amour. Il en eut été différemment si Tristan avait survécu, car il est celui qui a pris mon coeur. Une partie de mon coeur s'est envolé avec lui et accompagne les étoiles. Mais j'ai tenu la promesse tacite que je m'étais faite : la voie que j'ai suivie était aussi la sienne.

J'ai attendu de longs mois avant de revoir ces yeux magnifiques s'ouvrir à nouveau sur moi et m'envoyer tout leur amour. Ces yeux, bénis par le puissant Merlin, par notre bienveillant roi et par notre attentionnée reine, sont désormais les tiens, ainsi que tout l'amour que je peux donner.

Dans son pays, il paraît que les âmes des grands guerriers se réincarnent en de superbes et puissants chevaux. Si c'est le cas, je ne crois pas que l'âme de Tristan ait gagné le corps d'un cheval, car, avant d'être un guerrier, il était un homme exceptionnel, un homme merveilleux. A présent, il vit dans ma mémoire, dans le vent, l'eau, le feu et la terre de Bretagne, ainsi que dans toi, ma chérie.

Et si la Dame le veut, à ton tour tu rencontreras celui qui scellera ton destin en ce monde. L'esprit de notre peuple est sur tes pas…

""" """ """

FIN

""" """ """

(1) D'après la légende (si mes souvenirs sont bons…) Guenièvre finit par devenir la maîtresse de Lancelot, après son mariage avec Arthur. Bien sûr, cette partie de l'histoire ne colle pas avec le film…

(2) Hadrien. D'où le nom de "mur d'Hadrien"

(3) Véridique. Dès que j'ai vu Tristan s'approcher du vieux pas beau, j'ai su qu'il allait mourir. Malheureusement, j'avais vu juste (snif… J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine…)

""" """ """

Après avoir écrit ceci, je me sens apaisée. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir remplir plus de 4 ou 5 pages, mais je vois que je me suis (encore) trompée (15 pages !) J'espère que ce n'était pas plus mauvais (il serait extrêmement vaniteux et totalement déplacé de ma part d'écrire "moins bon") que d'habitude. Je traverse une période où l'écriture, quelle qu'elle soit, représente une véritable échappatoire étant donné que je suis particulièrement sur les nerfs en ce moment… Je crois qu'Yseult est, parmi tous les personnages que j'ai créés, celui auquel je m'identifie le plus, un peu pour sa foi et son sang-froid, beaucoup pour sa naïveté et sa timidité, et surtout, parce qu'elle aime aimer.

Je vous aime tous !!

_Thaele Ellia_


End file.
